1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-releasing structure for fastening a hard disk, specifically to a quick-releasing structure allowing for quick installation and removal of the hard disk, which can have significant effect for absorbing shock for the hard disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer system, all software programs that run various functions and data are saved in a hard disk device. Therefore, more emphasis should be put on the safety and stability of the use of a hard disk device to prevent data destruction of a hard disk device caused by improper use.
Generally, most hard disk carriers in industrial computers lock and fasten the hard disk device with screws to keep the stability of the use of the hard disk device. However, the aforementioned method, simply using screws to fix the hard disk device, does not provide the hard disk device with any shock-absorbing effect. Once the hard disk device is hit with an external force, internal structure of the hard disk or data may be destructed. Also, the installation and removal of the hard disk that uses screws to lock or unlock the hard disk device is inconvenient. Some hard disk carriers use with screwless design, which is made of plastic material. The prior art may provide with shock-absorbing effect because of features of the elasticity of plastic material. Although this quick-release design allows a user to install and remove a hard disk device conveniently, the structural strength of the hard disk carrier, made of plastic material, is not as great as a general metal carrier. Moreover, unlike a metal carrier, plastic material does not prevent electromagnetic interference.